A Whole New Life
by I'llWriteMyOwnKaiMei
Summary: Meiko and Kaito both work office jobs and decide that they could use a break every once in a while. When they both meet each other their lives suddenly become a bit more interesting. I'm sorry for the horrible generic title. This contains hardcore Kaimei and some interactions between Meiko and Luka (now OC lol). Also this was inspired by the song On the Rocks by OSTER Project.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own vocaloids nor do I own the song "On the Rocks" (By: OSTER Project) that this story is loosely based off of. This is also the first thing I have ever written in my life so I'm really sorry if it's horrible :x Oh also, I hate reading/writing descriptions and it's probably incredibly obvious so I'm really sorry if you hate my lack of descriptions.**

Meiko's POV

UGH… The phones have been ringing off the hook nonstop all day! Don't they have anyone else to bother? My secretary Luka-san had recently informed me someone had come to meet with me to talk about business. They're probably just coming to tell me we need to downsize again… I'm really not looking forward to hearing more about how they have a family to support. I never really WAS cut out for this job… Being this high up in a company requires rationality and a cold heart; both of which everyone assumes I have anyway, so I guess it doesn't really matter all that much. Man, is it that time already? I've been here working nonstop since 6am. It's so dark outside and there's still so much work to be done. Oh well… Not like I'm not used to staying overtime. I'll just get a few more things done then head home, just like every other night.

"All of the employees seem to have left" Meiko thought to herself. This is really the only time Meiko can ever enjoy some peace and quiet while focusing on her work. She heard something unusual, though, that she doesn't normally hear around this time. They were faint high-heel footsteps coming closer and closer until the door opened and Luka's head popped in. "Meiko-san, I know you enjoy your work, but everyone has gone home, and you probably should too. You're starting to look a little… warn out."

"I know, but if I don't get this work done tonight, then I'll just have too much work to do tomorrow" Meiko replied.

"Isn't that why you have employees? You need to give yourself a break every once in a whi…" Luka paused with a menacing smirk plastered on her face. Meiko knew she was about to be forced to do something she didn't feel like doing nor have the time for.

"What is it Luka-san…?" Meiko sighed

"Oh nothing" She said as she snickered "I'll be right back though, so don't go anywhere" Luka ran back to her large desk and started rummaging through something under it. She yelled to Meiko "Red or dark green?! I like both, but you decide!"

There was no answer.

"Come on, I don't have all night!" Luka yelled sternly.

"UGH… doesn't she realize I'm trying to work?!" Meiko threw her head down and grabbed her short brown locks and yelled back "Red I guess, I don't really care!"

Luka smiled "Red It is then."

Meiko heard the footsteps again coming closer to her office and when her door opened, all she could see was a big ball of red fabric flying at her face!

"Okay, chop-chop Meiko-san! Hurry up and put that on. I'm DYING to see how it looks on you!"

Meiko knew she was the boss, but she's always been kind of a pushover when someone tries to be nice to her. She reluctantly closed the office door and tried on the dress as asked.

She's not really the dressy type. Well… More like she doesn't usually have the _time _to get dressed up. This dress was _much _more revealing than the clothes she was used to. The dress was held up around her neck, showing much of Meiko's cleavage. It was tight-fitting and ended right above her knees.

When Meiko opened the door, Luka gasped following with a loud whistle. "Girl, you are SMOKIN'! I'm actually kind of jealous" Luka let out a small laugh trying to hide her true level of jealousy.

Meiko tensed up and blushed in response. "So where am I going in this ridiculous get-up" Meiko retorted.

"Oh you'll see! Here, your work can wait until tomorrow. Come on, we're leaving!" Luka yanked Meiko's arm making it feel like it was going to be ripped out of its socket.

"Okay, okay. I guess I have no choice. Just let me just lock the place up" Meiko said, sounding a bit irritated.

They then began seemingly aimlessly wandering the city streets. Meiko was never really a fan of being out this late at night. She found the people around her kind of frightening with the looks they would give her as she was heading home. Now that she was with Luka, the looks seemed even more unsettling like they were undressing the both of them with their eyes.

"…Uhm, Luka-san. Do you have any idea where we're going?" Meiko asked sounding a tad uneasy.

"Come on Meiko-san! Loosen up! You're stuck in the office every day. You should allow yourself to unwind a bit after working so hard." Luka responded playfully.

"That's fine and all, but just let me know where we're heading. I'm… not very comfortable heading down all of these empty alleyways. What if there's someone hiding somewhere or… something."

"Stop worrying, Meiko-san! We'll be fine, just trust me! I've gone up and down these streets a _thousand_ times, there's no one doing anything besides us."

Meiko decided to just stay quiet after the pep talk and trust Luka in wherever she was taking her. Luka wouldn't get her in any danger… Would she?

After walking what felt like several miles, they seemed to arrive at their destination. It was… Not quite what Meiko had expected. They stopped in front of a very dingy, run-down looking bar that Luka said she frequents after having a hard day at work.

As they entered, everyone seemed to recognize Luka right away, but noticed she (Meiko) was getting questionable stares. This made her feel a tad uncomfortable until Luka reassured her that everything would be fine and told her that she just needs to relax.

They sat down at a small table near the bar and Luka ordered drinks for the both of them. Meiko wasn't exactly a stranger to drinking, and to be honest, Luka ordered her something she probably would never drink in a million years, but she took warmly to her kindness and didn't object the order.

While waiting for their drinks to arrive at the table Luka decided to go to the bathroom for a moment. Something about there being no mirrors in the office and she probably looks hideous (which she didn't). Sitting there quietly, Meiko looked around the bar in admiration. The place really did look a lot nicer on the inside than the outside (which is the case of most places in the city). After a few moments, the door opened and a mysterious blue-haired man came in. Meiko would be lying to herself if she said he wasn't handsome. He seemed to get the same stares she got, so she assumed he doesn't frequent this place very often, either. As he began walking to the bar, he must have felt her eyes staring at him, and he turned his gaze to her, which made her quickly look away in embarrassment. He seemed unbothered by it and just continued on walking to the bar where he eventually sat down. She couldn't keep her eyes off of him, though… Something about him just seemed familiar. He was so young and so handsome yet he looks exhausted and …lonely. "I can _definitely_ tell he doesn't frequent here…" she thought to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Kaito's POV

The office life was never for me… I personally always wanted to be a performer, but was strongly discouraged by everyone from my family to my friends. They said I would never be able to make a living being a singer or a dancer. So that's how I ended up here, I guess… It's not the worst by any means. My associates are generally nice to me and I'm paid a decent amount for the fairly simple work that I do. To be honest, I still don't really fully know what this company does, but it sure does keep a roof over my head. Sometimes everyone gathers around the water cooler and gossips about the latest happenings around the office. I think the craziest thing people have discussed was Haku's drunken behavior at one of the office parties where she used the photo copier for some rather obscene things. That's about as crazy as my life gets though, unfortunately. My life isn't really anything like I imagined it to be when I was growing up, and even still, I imagine what potential my life still could have. Every day during office hours I stare outside at the city and imagine what exciting events are taking place right outside my window. It all looks more fun than what I'm doing, to be honest. It just reminds me how large this world actually is compared to my small world. Oh well, I'm still young, right?

"Kaito, are you even paying attention to me?" a muffled young woman's voice knocked him out of his trance.

"Yes, sorry Lola. Just been a little out of it lately, I guess" He chuckled a bit, but there was a sense of tiredness.

Lola was one of his coworkers, to put it simply. She was an attractive, slender, woman whom men often gawked at around the office. Kaito was the only one who always seemed to view her as a respectable adult, and she admired that about him, so she tried to spend time doing her work around him as much as possible.

"Everything okay, Kaito?" she asked with deep concern. "You seem a little worn out… or something. I can't quite understand what you're thinking sometimes," she let out a small sigh.

"Kaito just put on his usual cheerful, innocent, smile, and reassured her that everything was perfect; "Fine and Dandy" as he put it.

She still didn't believe him at all, but to avoid any conflict, she just said "okay" and told him if he needs anyone to talk to that she's always there. She smiled and left to go back to her office to fill out some paperwork.

Kaito sighed in relief of being alone once again and continued drifting off into his thoughts. He knew that all he wanted was just a taste of adventure, even if it would just be for a small moment. He had always feared being one of those people who grow bitter in old age, hoping they could've done more when they were younger. He always dreamed of a life with no regrets. This obviously wasn't the way to do it, but he just felt… stuck. He realized how late it was getting and decided to get back to work. He'll figure these things out later.

After many hours had passed, Lola entered into his room and noticed Kaito was still there when normally he would have gone home by then.

"Hey Kaito… It's getting pretty late. Aren't you going to head home?" She asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I plan to soon. Hey Lola?" He asked so nonchalantly, but Lola's head bolted in his direction.

"…What is it?" She asked.

"What do you think of this place?"

"It's pretty nice. It's got free coffee, good pay, and an endless supply of whiteout. What more could a girl ask for?" She let out a small chuckle, "Why do you ask?"

"Oh it's nothing. Just thinking, is all."

"Okay" She honestly wasn't really exactly sure how to respond to what he was saying, nor did she really know what he was thinking to make him ask such a question. "Well, I have to go. Just make sure to lock up whenever you decide to leave."

"Will do! Have a good night!" He said with such a cheerful smile that made her heart melt.

"You too" she laughed.

Kaito left extremely late that night; both much later than he had felt like, and intended. Though, even after leaving, he still didn't really feel like going home. Whenever he goes home that's a sure sign to him that his day is over. He didn't want his day to be over. A small side of him searched the large city for any little ounce of excitement that it could offer.

After searching around for God knows how long, he approached what seemed to be a small shabby bar. He had passed several bars, among other places, on his way there, but something about this one just caught his attention. He had this burning curiosity wondering if it looked any nicer on the inside than it had on the outside. He made the bold decision to walk in not exactly caring what lied ahead.

As he entered the bar, he was relieved to know that he was in fact right. It looked _much_ nicer on the inside. He felt a little uncomfortable feeling all of the harsh stares from who appeared to be the regulars, but that was to be expected, so he just continued walking.

There was one stare he was getting though that didn't seem so expected. At a small table, there seemed to be a beautiful, slender, short-haired brunette, sitting all by her lonesome. She was quite possibly the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She wasn't wearing a lot of makeup, she didn't need to. She definitely had that natural beauty that men died for. Her hair wasn't especially done up or anything, but the color was such a deep brown, it complemented her beautiful chocolate brown eyes and he could see every individual group of strands that somehow brought out her incredibly built facial structure and sharp jaw-line. She stared at him with such curiosity, as if she were trying to figure out his entire life just from one look. And to some extent, he felt like she actually _did_ understand everything about his just by staring at him. He looked in her direction and noticed she shyly turned away.

"Okay Kaito, just be cool. A totally hot chick is staring at you, you just gotta be cool and not act like it bothers you" He thought to himself nervously as he walked further until he reached the bar. He sighed in relief then proceeded to sit down.

"Whoo, okay I made it. Now I just have to be slick and find a way for her to talk to me. _If _she wants to talk to me, that is"

The bartender approached him and asked what he'd like to drink.

"Oh I'll just have a scotch on the rocks, please." The bartender started to turn his attention to making the drink when Kaito interrupted "-Oh, and one for that gorgeous lady over there, as well."

"Will do" The bartender complied as he prepared both drinks.

"Looks like I'm finding _exactly_ what I came searching for…" Kaito thought to himself as he gave a small smile, looked at the woman, and sighed at her beauty.

**Sorry, I don't really know how to put stuff at the bottom, like under that line, yet because I'm still a total noob xD I just wanted to let whoever is reading this know that I plan to update this at least once a week. Might be more if I'm in a total fangirly mood tbh (Like I am right now). Also you probably noticed I dropped the usage of honorifics. There's no specific reason to it, it's just that I'm lazy and American and I think it's cuter without them. ALSO, I added Lola as a character in this chapter. I have to put out there, she is meant to be an OC and NOT the vocaloid. I just simply like the name Lola for some reason xD I think it's a sexy name. I really hope you all enjoy this story. I have a lot of ideas for it and I hope you can rate and review~ I just got one review, and it was my first review ever and it made me the happiest person on Earth, seriously. I forget your name at the moment, but you will forever live on as my first review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow well THIS came out of nowhere XD I was just in a really fangirly mood I guess. I figured since I have it done, I might as well post it. You all can thank me for neglecting my homework for this. I hope you like it, seriously. I've never even attempted to write a romance before.**

"Here you go Ma'am. From that gentleman over at the bar" Meiko was handed what appeared to be a scotch and looked over in the blue man's direction as he quickly turned his head as she did when he caught her staring at him intently.

"Uhm sir, you must be mista-" she was cut off.

"Look ma'am, if you don't want the drink I can always take it back, but he's still going to have to pay"

"No, no, that won't be necessary. Thank you so much." Meiko said nervously

"Why would he buy me a drink? Did he notice me staring at him? Oh God, I knew he noticed… Now he probably thinks I have a thing for him… What a cliché thing to do, buying a strange woman a drink. He probably thinks he's super slick." Meiko's mind was racing with thoughts, almost positive that this guy had too cocky of an attitude.

She then looked back over in his direction when she felt his gaze once more. This time when she went to glance over, he didn't look away. Their eyes locked onto one another's as if they were reading each other's thoughts. The blue man smiled at her as he laid his head in the palm of his hand that rested on the counter. Meiko couldn't help but turn a bright red from his charming smile. What did he see in her? Why couldn't they look away from each other?

After a small moment, Luka had returned from the restroom, cutting off the view between the two of them. "Sorry I took so long" Luka apologized. "There's only one toilet and someone was using it to puke their guts out."

Meiko didn't respond. She just sat there looking extremely tense.

"Meiko is there something wro— …Meiko, Where did you get that drink? I know that's not what _I _ordered you" Luka said sounding extremely suspicious.

Meiko again didn't say anything, she just pointed her head toward where the blue fellow was sitting.

"OH MY GOSH MEIKO, DID HE-HOW DID YOU? WOW HE'S GORGEOUS. I AM SO SORRY FOR INTERRUPTING." Luka quickly got up and pretty much abandoned the woman she escorted to this unfamiliar setting.

Meiko tried grabbing her arm to pull her back, but failed as she was too slow. She noticed Luka going over to that blue-haired man, saw that she whispered something to him, but she couldn't make out a thing. All she could do was sit there.

Luka walked back to Meiko giving her a sigh of relief until she noticed she only came back just to say goodbye.

"Good luck, sweetie" she said as she rubbed her shoulder and gave a wink.

Luka proceeded to walk out the door as Meiko angrily yelled "You're a horrible friend!"

All she got in return was an "I love you too, sweetie!" and Luka disappeared.

Meiko sat at her small table feeling incredibly tense now. She didn't exactly know what to do but just sit there and wait for something to happen. She noticed the blue man coming closer to the table.

"I'm really sorry to bother you…" He said very nervously rubbing the back of his neck. "Uhm… would it be at all okay if I sit here and keep you company? You know… being your friend left and all…"

Meiko was still in a little bit of shock, but a new shock had hit her when he asked to join her. She didn't expect him to sound so… scared. It seemed to her that he was just as, if not more, scared and nervous that she was. All she could do was point her head in the direction of the chair as a sign for him to sit.

"Hi, you proooobably want to know who I am" He said with a small chuckle. "My name's Kaito. I'm really sorry for making such a cliché move on you, but to be honest… your beauty kind of took my breath away and I just needed to find anything to be able to talk to you."

Meiko was actually extremely flattered by his words. Normally she wouldn't care if a man complimented anything about her. Though, in all honesty, it was a rare occurrence for her. The last time she remembered a man "complimenting" her appearance, it was some drunk guy she didn't know from the third floor of the office commenting on how big her boobs were.

"That's very kind of you. To be honest, I assumed you must be a creep when I got the drink. But I was extremely surprised. How did you know scotch was my favorite?" Meiko let out a small smile followed by a giggle.

"WOW OH MY GOD SHE HAS THE CUTEST GIGGLE IN THE WORLD. KEEP IT COOL, KEEP IT COOL" Kaito tensed up but was trying to keep his composure in front of this gorgeous, seemingly classy woman.

"To be honest I don't normally do this kind of thing" Kaito claimed. "Lately life has just… been a bit of a handful and I'm just trying to relax a little bit and put my mind at ease, even if just for the night."

"Oh really?" Meiko chuckled. "It's funny… I came doing pretty much the exact same thing. Well… My coworker kind of dragged me here. She's a regular and, to be honest, I couldn't say no to her kindness. I did kind of need it anyways. I just wish she didn't abandon me…" Meiko grumbled.

Kaito laughed, "It's okay, I won't let anything happen to you-" Kaito paused for a second realizing what he had just said to this woman whose name he didn't even know. "That is… if you want me to stick around. I mean, you seem capable of handling yourself and everything, but I just wasn't sure…"

Meiko bursted out into laughter, leaving Kaito in confusion. "Wow, okay just stop! I'm going to fall off my chair if you don't stop talking" She wiped tears from her eyes.

"What's so funny?" Kaito whined

"Oh nothing, you're just so adorable. Yes, of course you can keep me company. The night is still young, right?"

Kaito swore he could hear a hint of seduction in her voice, but just brushed it off, knowing he must have misheard how she said it.

"That it is" he laughed

Kaito then suddenly remembered something. "Oh, also, I'm sorry, I don't think you ever told me your name."

"Oh my name's nothing really special. It's just Meiko."

Maybe it wasn't special to her, but Kaito was mesmerized by the name. "I think that name suits you a great deal, Meiko."

"Oh really how so? I've always hated it."

"I don't know… It just has a simple beauty to it. It's short, doesn't have anything fancy in it, but it sounds absolutely beautiful. I guess it just fits with your natural beauty" He said quietly as he stared into her eyes.

Meiko developed this big smile that she was unable to wipe off her face. "Wow, you really are slick. And you're telling me this isn't a regular thing for you?" She asked with suspicion.

"What?" Kaito sounded a little insulted. "No, really, you're the first. Honest, I've never felt like this meeting any woman for the first time. You make it so easy to talk to you. It just… feels like you already know me somehow."

" Well… I guess the first thing I noticed about you was that you looked exhausted when you walked in. You kind of remind me of well… Me. I've been working way too much, and I know I shouldn't be working my body so hard, but I need to or else my company will suffer further consequences than it already has… With the economy we're a little understaffed, so I try to pick up what my employees can't. I try to make sure they can be home on time and spend time with their family and friends. I live by myself so it's easy to just stay at the office as long as possible." Meiko was looking down at the table as she spoke what seemed to be a confession to an almost complete stranger.

"Wow, that's very noble of you. I can't believe you'd do that for your employees… You have a bigger heart than most people."

"Ha, if only that were true…" Meiko sighed

"It is!" Kaito exclaimed. "Meiko, I would _kill _to have a boss like you. Honest. You're so amazing…" He didn't really intend for that last part to come out, it just kind of… slipped.

Kaito looked at the clock on the wall and noticed it was already well past midnight. He didn't realize they had been sitting there talking already for quite a few hours. "Hey Meiko, it's getting kind of late. Do you need help getting to a cab?"

"Oh no, thank you. My apartment is actually not that far away from here. I'd prefer to just walk." Meiko had a slight hope that he'd offer to walk her home, but didn't want to be too expectant.

"Then I should walk you home, no?" Kaito said with a large grin

Meiko's heart seemed to skip a beat or two, but she couldn't refuse the offer. "I would be delighted to have you accompany me" she said happily.

The two left the bar, both a tiny bit tipsy from having a few more glasses of the scotch. Both were sober enough though to not have their vision or personality altered. Kaito held out his arm for Meiko to grab onto, which she delightfully took hold of as they continued walking.

This walk through the city seemed different to Meiko than her walk to the bar with Luka. She was almost… happy to be out this late at night just strolling the continuously bustling city streets. She didn't notice any ugly stares this time. It felt to her like it was just her and Kaito walking down, peacefully, on an empty path. She hugged onto his arm tightly as they walked, snuggling her head up against his shoulder. Kaito was in a bit of a shock at her warmth and his face contained a bright red glow almost the entire time walking. He secretly hoped they'd continue strolling on forever, never making it to her home. But after receiving a few directions from Meiko, they ended up at her complex.

"Wow you were right when you said you didn't live far away" Kaito said in surprise

"Yeah, I know… To be honest, I didn't want our walk to end. I really enjoyed tonight; everything about it. Even right now, it's killing me on the inside to think I have to tell you to leave in a few moments. I haven't had a good night like this in a very long time, and I really appreciate it." Meiko's eyes glistened, seeming to be tearing up as she sounded so sincere.

"I really feel the same" Kaito chuckled as he gazed into her beautiful brown eyes.

Kaito's heart began beating out of control when he noticed the space between them began to become smaller and smaller. He then realized Meiko was reaching up to him, and she gave him a sweet slow kiss on his left cheek.

He noticed her bright red glow on her face, and just found that to be the cutest thing he'd ever seen. He knew he had to do it or else he wouldn't be at all content with this perfect night. He wrapped his hands around her waist, and bent down to meet his face to hers.

Their lips softly met, and he noticed she didn't try to pull away. At first, he could tell, she seemed a bit uneasy, but she slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and embraced him, pulling him closer.

They both felt a surge of electricity run through their whole bodies as they continued to consensually become more and more passionate.

After a few moments, Meiko broke herself from the kiss, breathing more heavily than before. She just stared into his eyes longingly and boldy told him, "The night is still young" as she smiled and bit her bottom lip.

This time Kaito _knew_ there was seduction in her tone. It was definitely working, but what was he supposed to do? He knew she had a few drinks. But so did _he_. Was this considered taking advantage of her? He didn't want to do that to any woman, much less Meiko.

Kaito just stood there frozen while staring into Meiko's big brown, hungry eyes. Her eyes then started to become a bit sad…

"Kaito… Please don't feel like you're taking advantage of me or anything. I can tell you want what I want. There's nothing wrong with it, is there? We're both adults."

Kaito still stood there speechless.

"It's just that… Tonight has been absolutely perfect. I've honestly never felt this way another person in my life! You're sweet, and handsome, and I just want you to continue taking care of me, just for the night. I'm all yours; All of me. As long as you'll have me…" She looked down and let out a big deep breath as if all of that were the most difficult things she's ever had to say.

Kaito broke out of his frozen position and lifted up her chin with his one finger and planted a long, soft kiss full of passion deep into her lips.

"Well if that is your wish, then I can't refuse a woman like you." He leaned back in for another passionate kiss, but before doing so, he softly whispered in her ear "You're so beautiful…" and they continued their passionate display as Meiko led them all the way to her apartment.

This was the night that changed both of them for forever.


	4. Chapter 4

Meiko sat at her desk remembering waking up this morning to the most gorgeous man she's ever laid eyes on. A smile came to her face when she thought about how he touched her all over her body and how his soft, yet passionate kisses tasted and felt. For the first time in a very long time, she felt excitement in her life. That night made her the happiest woman in the world and she wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. She honestly wasn't sure if she was going to see him again, and she really didn't care to. All that mattered was that they had their moment that one night, just to blow off some steam …right?

Meiko quickly shot up out of her daze when she heard Luka's voice.

"That man from corporate has come to see you today like I mentioned yesterday. He seems like a sleazy fellow, so watch out. He already tried hitting on me twice…" Luka left and waved the man in.

As Meiko suspected, it was none other than Gakupo. He hadn't been to see her for a while, and Luka was fairly new, so she didn't know him. Meiko knew him all too well, though…

Gakupo was indeed a huge sleaze. He'd try and make advances at Meiko more times than she could count. He came every once in a while to advise the company on what they should do to continue to thrive, and cut down on employees if they had to. Not like he cared if anyone but him was out of a job.

"Hello my dear Meiko, I bet you're wondering why I'm here." He spoke in a very seductive tone.

"Not really, just tell me and get out of here" Meiko sneered.

"My my, such a catty girl you've always been…"

Meiko huffed in response.

"Well as you see, this company continues to be behind in everything all the time. This is simply not allowed by corporate standards."

Meiko slammed her desk and shot up.

"LOOK. First off, we have been doing everything in our power to ensure that we do everything we're supposed to. Second, cut your smart ass tone! You don't think I KNOW all of this?"

Meiko paused for a moment.

"Look, Gakupo, we're doing everything we can to stay stable. I really don't know what else you want from me. I've fired everyone you've asked, I've done everything. So why are you here?"

"Well now, here's where it gets juicy, you see. That's precisely what I've told corporate. You've done everything according to us, yet this company STILL continues to fill its quotas. So that being, it must NOT be the employees, but the person in CHARGE of the employees."

Meiko froze and her eyes widened.

"… Wait. So you're telling me it's MY fault?!"

Meiko sounded more than offended.

"I'll have you know that I bust my ASS for my employees. When they all go home, I stay here and do anything that needs to be finished."

"Well bravo for you, but it's clearly not enough my dear Meiko. What I've come here to tell you is that if things continue as they are, YOU'RE going to be out of a job. I've casually spoken with some of the employees around here, they seem to think you're the problem as well."

Meiko sat there speechless, angry, and above all, hurt by these accusations. Did everyone really _hate_ her THAT much?

"Although, there _could_ be a way around this my lovely Meiko…" Gakupo said with intent.

He came very close to her here, much closer than Meiko was comfortable with and whispered "Just one night of fun with me and this could all go away…"

Meiko quickly slapped him across his face with all of her might and sat there silently.

"Fine then, have it your way" Gakupo rubbed his throbbing cheek with his hand. "We'll start our search for a replacement immediately."

"Do whatever you want. Just get the _hell _out of my office."

"As you wish, my lovely."

Gakupo turned around and left with a cocky smirk on his face. Luka knew that nothing good could have gone down between them. Luka raced into Meiko's office so check how everything went only to find Meiko behind her desk sobbing.

"Oh my gosh! Meiko, are you okay? What did that jerk say to you?" Luka sounded very worried.

"What does it even matter" her voice was so broken from her tears flowing down her face.

"Nobody cares about me, nobody cares about anything I do for them. Why continue busting my ass for such ungrateful pieces of slime, doing something that I never even _wanted _to do in the first place?"

Luka felt for her, but was shocked by what she was hearing. "Meiko, I'm not very sure what happened, but I'm sure it will be fine in the end…"

Meiko spoke as if she was never listening "It doesn't matter. I'm quitting this hell-hole. I don't need it, and they don't need me. I've dealt with so much from this piece of crap company, and I'm through. I'm DONE."

Meiko got up as if in a hurry to go somewhere. Luka tried to stop her, but failed in doing so as Meiko pulled away from her grasp and trudged along as quickly as she could.

Meiko walked out of the building feeling many emotions that were familiar to her, but there was something hidden.

Anger; yeah… she's felt that before. That was _definitely_ nothing new.

Hatred; she's felt that toward Gakupo since the day she met him. Again, nothing new.

It definitely couldn't be sadness. She's felt sad about her life ever since she started working in that damn place.

So what was it?

Meiko just shrugged it off as she turned her head away from all of the memories and continued wandering the city.

Kaito sat there looking out his window like always. He always felt like the luckiest man in the office to have such a great window seat. He felt like he could see everything going on in the city. His face stayed a constant bright red throughout the whole day as he thought about his previous night. He was pretty sure he had met the woman of his dreams, but he wasn't quite sure if he was the man of hers. He was pretty sure she was just feeling lonely and needed a moment of comfort. Kaito wasn't normally the kind of person to do something like that. To be honest, he never thought he was ever going to take up that kind of opportunity. What exactly happened to change his mind?

"I thought I'd find you here spacing out like always" Lola chuckled.

Kaito let out a small laugh "Yeah, sorry about that."

Lola noticed he was acting weirder than usual… "Kaito, did something happen to you? You've sort of been out of it all day."

Kaito tensed up as he felt a surge of embarrassment run through him.

"No… Nothing in particular. Nothing out of the ordinary." He rubbed the back of his head and continued laughing hysterically sparking suspicion.

"Wow. I never realized how terrible of a liar you were. Come on, spill it." Lola refused to stop until she got answers.

"Well…" Kaito said reluctantly

Kaito then glanced out the window and his eyes widened.

"What is she…"

He then saw that the familiar face was crying uncontrollably. He felt an uncontrollable urge to run outside and comfort her.

"Lola, I'll be RIGHT back."

Kaito shot up out of his chair and started running out as fast as he could, not caring who or what he ran into. Lola sat there confused.

Kaito ran out of the building, finding her wandering aimlessly along the streets.

"MEIKO!" He sharply yelled her name and saw her head turn in shock.

"Kai… What…"

"Never mind that, what's the matter?" Kaito spoke with concern.

"Oh nothing" Meiko lightly chuckled.

"Stop lying to me. It definitely does NOT look like nothing."

Meiko was shocked at the concern from this man that she hardly knew.

"Oh well, you know" Meiko chuckled. "I just quit my job is all… Now I don't really have any income and don't really know what to do from here on out." She spoke lightly but tears continued building up in those big brown eyes that Kaito had feel in love with the night before.

Upon hearing this, Kaito pulled her in for a tight embrace. He stroked her short brown locks and kept shushing her to calm down.

This just made Meiko cry even more as more tears started flowing from her eyes, this time they were unstoppable.

Kaito kissed her head and rubbed continuously rubbed up and down her back as his shoulder was becoming soaked in Meiko's tears.

Meiko pulled away and rubbed the tears out of her swollen, red eyes and proceeded to speak much more calmly than Kaito had expected.

"So I'm going to assume this is where you work." She eyed the building out of curiosity.

"Yep!" Kaito answered with a boyish smile. "I have that great window view desk riiiiiight there" Kaito pointed.

"That explains how you saw me… Wow, I must look pathetic." Meiko said in realization.

"No, not at all. To be honest, you look more beautiful than you did last night. I can see you so much better in the sunlight" Kaito smiled, but spoke softly making Meiko's face glow bright red.

"I'm really sorry for worrying you, Kaito. You can get back to work now. I'm fine, really." Meiko gave a forced smile with the remnants of tears still in her eyes.

"No" He said sternly.

"What do you mean "No"?" Meiko irritatingly retorted.

"I want to spend the day with you, Meiko. Would that upset you?"

Meiko became a bit flustered.

"D-Don't you need to get back to work?" Meiko replied

"I'll tell them there's a family emergency. They don't need me there anyway. To be honest, I don't even really know what I'm supposed to be doing anyway" Kaito laughed

"Okay I'm going to go tell them. Stay here I'll be RIGHT back, I promise." Kaito sounded so energetic.

Meiko decided to wait as she him run as fast as he could inside of the building.

"He's so adorable…" She thought to herself as she smiled.

Kaito entered the office out of breath from running up every flight of steps to the office (His office is on the 10th floor). He thought it would be quicker than having to wait for the elevator, which usually had a fairly long line.

"Kaito, are you okay? You ran out of here like a mad man, now you're coming in here like one" Lola said in suspicion.

"...Where's... the boss?" He spoke a tad slower trying to catch his breath.

Lola pointed to the office and Kaito bolted there.

"Hello, boss? Hi, uhm, I know this is sudden, but I just got a call from my brother and there's a family emergency. I'm going to need to head out immediately."

Since Kaito almost never leaves early, the boss had no problem letting him go. Kaito thanked him more times than he probably should have.

Kaito exited the office and said goodbye to Lola. Lola overheard their conversation and knew something was up.

She had seen him outside hugging a young woman who appeared to be upset about something, but she _definitely_ was not her brother. Lola had an obvious crush on him ever since they started working together, but she never acted on it. It was too weird for co-workers to date. Was she too late? Was there someone trying to take her Kaito away from her? She needed answers, but she wasn't very sure if she _wanted _to know the answers.

She waved innocently to him as he ran out of the office.

"I don't know who you are, but he's mine" She angrily mumbled to herself.

**Wow okay, if it ever seems like I'm just winging it, it's because I am XD I hope this ends up going well. To be honest I just kind of write this when I get bored and fangirly. I really hope it's not terrible. If it is, PLEASE tell me. I'll try and do better if I try and do other stories or in later chapters. Or if it's good, tell me that too. I just want you guys to enjoy Kaimei cause Kaimei is lyfe. Also I have no idea how businesses work. I just needed to have a reason for Meiko to quit her job xD You'll see why in later chapters. **


	5. Chapter 5

**WOW I'm so sorry this took me like 6 months to update XD Well here it is~ Hope it doesn't suck, 'cause tbh, I don't even remember how I wanted this story to go lmao but I feel the need to finish it, plus I still love the kaimeis. Oh, also, I just read through the previous chapters to refresh my memory, and I must apologize now for the errors in my spelling and grammar, I really need to proofread better, but oh well.**

After a few moments, Meiko spotted Kaito running out of the office as fast as he seemingly could, completely out of breath. She couldn't help but give a slight chuckle.

"You… ready to go?" He asked as he approached her, gasping for air as if he was going to collapse at any moment.

"Are _you_ ready?" Meiko asked, bursting out into laughter.

"Haha, yeah, I'm fine, just had to catch my breath a little. I'm all good now! Getting to spend the day with a woman as stunning as you, any man would be out of breath!" He felt a surge of happiness when he saw the woman blush slightly at his words.

"Okay, so what do you have planned for us?" Meiko asked with expectation.

"I…" He sounded so proud, then paused for a moment just to end with,

"…don't know." He laughed and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"To be honest, I don't really get out much and am not really sure what's around here. Do you have any preferences?" He asked with sincerity as if she'd known the city more than he had.

"It's not like I know what's around here either!" Meiko retorted.

"I'm always cooped up in that stupid hell-hole to know anything about my own neighborhood, much less the entire city."

Kaito could hear the bitterness in her words and felt for her. It seemed as if both of them were at a loss.

"Well, I didn't take the day off for nothing!" Kaito said cheerfully

"How about we just see what's around? Maybe we'll find something on the way" Kaito just gave an immense grin that gave Meiko a very unfamiliar, strange feeling. It somehow reassured her that everything would be okay if they went along with those plans.

"Okay, just don't get us lost" Meiko's words jabbed at Kaito.

"Don't worry" Kaito laughed. "We'll never get lost with my keen sense of direction. I'm like a hawk!"

Meiko had no response other than a laugh that was just music to Kaito's ears. She quite possibly had the cutest laugh in the world.

They began to wander the city, passing quite a few stores that both of them had looked into, eying up many things, but disregarding them, as if they were trying to save money. Eventually they had reached the main city park. There, they saw children playing and laughing, it seemed like such a happy place. They couldn't help but remember how simple childhood is and kind of wish they knew what it would be like to be young again.

As they entered the park, they noticed a middle-aged, seemingly homeless man, sitting under a nearby tree playing an old beat up guitar. He had his case open next to him, looking as if he was trying to collect money, but nobody even gave him a glance. As they got closer, they noticed he was playing a medley of familiar folk songs. Both being moved by the beautiful music, they each dropped a twenty in his case, to which the man swiftly replied "Thank you," gave a nod, then continued on with his playing.

They both decided to sit on the ground next to the man, where they became enveloped by the music. When the man began playing another song, Meiko pepped up quickly, realizing it was one of her favorite tunes that her mother used to sing to her all around the house when she was young. She thought back to a particular day when she was looking up at her mother washing dishes, and she just listened to her soft, soothing voice singing "Oh my darling, Oh my darling, oh my Darrrrrrling Clementine…" She began to sing the melody, trying to imitate as her mom would sing it to her, which surprised both Kaito and the man playing.

When the song finished, Meiko opened her eyes to see a surprising amount of people who must have gathered around while she was in her daze. Everyone began applauding as she wiped the slight amount of tears that formed in her eyes while thinking of old days. So many people dropped money in the man's case, and the man smiled and thanked every single one. When everyone left, the man nodded his head to Meiko and complimented her "That was some mighty fine singing there, young lady. That's a lucky man you got there."

Meiko blushed and replied bashfully "Oh, it was just a song my mom used to sing to me. I always found that song so beautiful, just like she was…"

"Apple doesn't fall too far from the tree, now does it?" The man said, not attempting to get a response. "You should perform with that beautiful voice of yours, you have quite the talent."

"O-Oh no, you flatter, sir." Meiko waved her hands in denial and laughed. "I'm really not into that kind of stuff. I just really love that song…" her voice sounded so calm.

"Well, if you ever need a partner, I'm always here, or maybe that gentleman there next to ya has some talent of his own? He seems like the type."

"Oh, no not me" Kaito laughed embarrassed at the accusations. I'm no good at that kind of stuff. "Plus, there's no way to make a living off of something like that…" His voice became sad and dark.

"Ehhhhhh that's just people not leaving you young ones to live. If you feel the music in your heart, you let it out. Even if no one seems to be listening, there will always be at least one person who it reaches out to, and it's worth it when it does. It'll give you a happiness that no amount of money could buy ya, just remember that."

The man's words echoed to Kaito for a moment.

"Thank you sir" Kaito blissfully said with a smile. "I'll keep that in mind."

The couple began getting up from their position realizing it was time for them to leave.

"Thank you so much sir for playing such beautiful music on such a beautiful day" Meiko said to the man as she smiled.

"No problem sweet darlin', now you take good care of this girl, y'hear" He directed his words at Kaito, implying how rare it is to find a woman like the one he'd recently discovered.

"Yes sir. You have a nice day!" Kaito said kindly as they both nodded their heads toward each other.

As they continued on walking out of the park, Kaito just could not stop staring at the woman who was walking by his side. He was in such disbelief. Who knew this gorgeous woman would have such talent too! He blushed when she looked back over at him catching his stare, and he shyly looked away.

Meiko couldn't help but give a small smile as she began looking at the ground as she walked.

"My mom passed away when I was 10." Her words seemed so sincere, yet sad.

"That song is the only thing I have left of her… I'm glad I got the chance to share her with you. "

Kaito smiled at her words and in response said "She's a beautiful woman; just like her daughter."

Meiko smiled and blushed and thanked him for his kind words.

"Do you still have both of your parents?" She asked with curiosity as they continued walking.

"Yeah, I do. We're not exactly on the best terms, though…"

Meiko sighed, slightly prying at his life, asking him the reason for their bad relationship.

"Well, I never wanted to live this life. For the longest time, I even considered if life was even worth it if I couldn't live it out how I wanted, but I eventually complied, and began living as their personal programmed robot. I moved to the city where there were plenty of job opportunities, and this is where my life left me. We don't necessarily not get along, I just try to avoid contact with them since they try to control every aspect of my life. I'm just not in the mood to deal with them…"

"Oh" Meiko sighed in realization. "Must be difficult for both you and your parents…"

"Yeah, but I guess life's not so bad at the moment. I have a stable job that gives me a comfortable income to live on, and I am currently talking to the most beautiful woman in existence. What more could I ask for?"

"Yes, yes, very flattering, but you should be able to do what you want to do. What is it you want to do anyway?" Meiko asked

"Me? I've always wanted to be a performer."

"What kind of performer?" Meiko asked curiously.

"Singing, dancing, entertaining; whatever makes people smile, I want to do that… But there's no money in simply making people smile, so I'm stuck where I am."

"Well, you make me smile!" Meiko said reassuringly. "…But I guess you're right" She laughed, "Not like I'm giving you any money for it."

"No, you're giving me so much more." He began staring into her big brown eyes.

"What?" She asked in embarrassment.

"Meiko, you're so beautiful…"

Her face began to glow a bright red at the sound of his sincere words and the kind, gentle look he was giving her. "Can you please stop that?"

"Meiko, I'm really sorry about last night."

"Wait, what? Why are you sorry? Wasn't I the one who asked you to come in?" Meiko retorted, as if confused and irritated.

"I just… I want you to know that I don't do that with just anyone I meet. I'm really not that kind of g-"

Meiko put her finger to his lips and shushed him, stopping him from speaking any further.

"I don't care, Kaito. If I didn't want it to happen, it wouldn't have happened. Now come on, it's getting dark, you're supposed to be a gentleman and walk me home."

Kaito kind of liked her slight sass. He found it absolutely charming.

"Yes, ma'am." He asserted in reply.

When they approached her apartment, there arose that feeling of not wanting the night to end again. The air felt a bit thicker than earlier in the day. Thoughts of the previous night began rushing back to Kaito, making him blush, not knowing what to say. Should he just leave? Should he kiss her good night? They didn't make contact all day, yet the night before they had sex, 'what exactly was their relationship' he thought.

"Hey, Kaito?" Her soft voice broke the silence and thinned the air.

"What is it?"

"I want to see you again tomorrow… if that's okay with you, of course." Meiko said bluntly.

She barely finished her sentence when all she heard was a loud shrieking "YES"

"Eh hem… I mean… I would love to, Meiko." He tried to compose himself, but when he looked over, Meiko was already laughing.

"I can't wait. Well, good night. I'll see you when you get off work."

"I'll get out as early as possible. Good night, Meiko. If you have any problems, don't hesitate to call me." Kaito handed her his number and left with a classy bow of the head.

When Meiko closed her door she could feel tightness in her chest. She'd never felt this before. She was getting kind of excited about all of these new experiences, to be honest. She couldn't wait for the next day to start until she remembered she was out of a job. "Well luckily I still have money in my savings to last me for a while until I get back on my feet" She reassured herself. After getting ready, she stretched, yawned, and quickly went into a nice, deep, sleep, preparing for the day ahead of her.

**The song Meiko sang with the guy was actually kind of inspired by my favorite movie of all time, Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind, just in case you guys were wondering ... Anyways, I hope you enjoyed ^^ I should have another chapter coming kind of soon, let's hope. **


End file.
